


Meet-Cute, more like Meet-Ugly

by mysterem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Probably ooc, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterem/pseuds/mysterem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that meeting your soulmate is the best moment of your life. People are always talking about how the second that your counter hits zero it’s like the whole world seems to slow down, and all that matters is the two of you.<br/>But no one said anything about getting punched in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet-Cute, more like Meet-Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic, probably not my last, also probably not my best.  
> Enjoy guys!

               

                They say that meeting your soulmate is the best moment of your life. People are always talking about how the second that your counter hits zero it’s like the whole world seems to slow down, and all that matters is the two of you. Everyone dreams of that moment, even Keith Kogane (although he would never admit it to anyone). Keith had spent the better part of his life on his own, so the idea of finding someone that exists for him always gave him a little bit of hope. On nights when he’d feel empty, and alone, and the tears would start, he would just look at the counter on his wrist and watch the seconds go by.

                But as calming as it was to know that he was getting closer and closer to meeting his soulmate, Keith was also beginning to panic. As he watched the counter drop from years, to months, to weeks, to days he became overwhelmed with anxiety. As great as meeting your soulmate can be, there’s also many things that can go wrong. In this day and age, it wasn’t uncommon for people to fall for someone besides their soulmate. Many people ignored the counter altogether, and it was no longer a big scandal if two people got married and grew old together without being the other’s soulmate. It was also incredibly possible to find your soulmate, only to discover that you aren’t theirs.

                Keith was terrified of that last one. He hadn’t been the luckiest person over the years, and with his very small history of social interactions, he figured it would make sense if he was a half match.

                But either way, he was in the grocery store buying milk and his counter was now saying two minutes and thirty-seven seconds and he was freaking out. This was it. It was finally happening. He wished he had paid more attention to his counter before he left because he would have at least brushed his hair instead of just pulling it back into a messy bun of sorts. Crap he was gonna screw this up, he was gonna be a mess and he was gonna be awkward and his soulmate would think he was weird and not want anything to do with him and oh no crap, only one minute left!

                Keith took a deep breath, straightening out his t-shirt and fixing his bangs.

                _Stay calm. You can do this. So you’re meeting your soulmate, no big deal. Everything is going to be fine._

                He turned around and took a step and-

                “OW, shit!” He said a bit too loudly, clutching his nose. Fuck that had hurt!

                “Fuck dude! I’m so sor-…oh.”

                “Oh? Oh?! You just punched me in the face and all you can say is oh?!” Keith snapped, grabbing a hand full of the guy’s shirt and pulling him down to eye level. “Why the hell were you waving your arms around like that in the first place?!” The guy just stared at Keith with wide eyes, and a partially open mouth. “Well?!” The guy seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled really wide.

                “Do you hear that?” Keith frowned, tightening his grip on the other’s shirt.

                “Excuse me?” The guy slowly brought his hand up and placed it on Keith’s, untangling it from his shirt.

                “Do you hear that?” He repeated, rolling his jacket sleeve up. And actually yeah, now that Keith took a second to focus he could hear it. ‘It’ was a soft beeping noise. Now it was his turn to stand there, wide eyed and open mouthed in the middle of the diary section. He could feel the people around them staring, but the second he brought his arm up to look at his counter, the other boy mirroring him, he finally felt what everyone had always talked about. He suddenly wasn’t standing in the middle of a crowded diary section with people of all ages watching him and the guy that had just hit him in the face while talking excitedly with his hands. Instead, he felt like he was floating. It was just him and his soulmate. …Who had just hit him in the face while talking excitedly with his hands.

                “I’m Lance.”

                “Keith.” Lance extended a hand and Keith shook it nervously. “You hit me in the face.” Lance groaned and rolled his eyes

                “You just met your soulmate and all you care about is that?” Keith frowned, crossing his arms.

                “Well yeah. You hit me and it hurt, and I dropped that gallon of milk there and now the plastic is dented.”

                “Seriously? You don’t even care that your soulmate is literally the hottest guy on the planet, you just care about the dented milk?”

                “Oh? My soulmate is hot? Where is he? I don’t see him.” Keith retorted, looking around them. By this point most of the people that had been hoping to see a sweet soulmate meet cute had continued on with their shopping, but neither boy noticed.

                “Oh real mature! Fine, sorry I hit you, okay?!” Lance snapped, throwing his arms up. “Happy now?!”

                "GUYS!" Both Lance and Keith jumped, turning to look at the shorter person who had just yelled at them.

                "Geez, Pidge, no need to shout." Lance muttered. Pidge ignored that, instead reaching a hand out for Keith to shake.

                "I'm Pidge. Nice to meet you."

                "Keith. Likewise."

                “Lance, I’m gonna go catch up with Hunk. Don’t be an ass.” Before Lance could insist that he was never an ass and ask how they could be so rude, Pidge had hurried off down the aisle leaving the two new found soulmates on their own.

                “Sooo …. uh…” Lance laughed nervously, giving Keith a small smile. “This’ll be an interesting story to tell the grandkids.”  Keith just nodded. “You wanna go grab like a coffee or something?”

                “Not really.” Lance’s smile faltered for a second. “I mean- It’s not that I don’t- It’s just that I already had coffee this morning, and I’m trying to cut back and-“

                “Oh, dude no! I totally get it. We could just get lunch then or something, coffee just sounded more casual.” Keith felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

                “Actually, yeah, lunch sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll continue this. I probably will. Maybe I'll write their lunch date. We'll see.  
> Also come cry with me about space gays and robot lions on tumblr @shiroismydadson


End file.
